Marius
Marius is a Lycan who appears in Underworld: Blood Wars. He is the new leader of the Lycans following the Purges and the decimation of the Antigen Lycans by Selene. He is the main antagonist of Underworld: Blood Wars and is portrayed by Tobias Menzies. Underworld: Blood Wars Marius is the new leader of the Lycans and has managed to mount an army, larger than any previous Lycan force. He is hunting Selene and Eve for their blood. He and his army follow Selene and David to the home of the Nordic Coven and proceeds to engage the entire coven in a battle (aided by his Vampire lover Alexia) but his prey ultimately escapes. He later mounts an attack on the castle occupied by the Eastern Coven. During a fight with Selene a single drop of Marius' blood lands on her lip and it is revealed that he has already drained and presumable killed Selene's lover Michael Corvin for the temporary powers that a serum create with Michael's blood gave him. Ultimately Selene triumphs and kills Marius by ripping off his spinal column; his head is then removed from his body by David who uses it to convince the remaining Lycan troops to retreat. Personality Little is known of Marius' personality at this time as the overall synopses of his backstory is currently unknown. He is, however, shown to be a capable leader with an unspecified yet unsurprising hatred of vampires. Considering his age and strength, he was possibly held in captivity by vampires before being freed, possibly around the time of Lucian's uprising centuries prior to the initial Purge. He is a capable warrior with possible military or Lycan training due to his ability to efficiently coordinate and manage to remaining and almost decimated Lycan forces against the equally decimated and dying vampire race. Marius bears similarities to Lucian, in that they are both ambitious and charismatic leaders who tried to organise the Lycans into a proper fighting force. However, Marius appears to be more ruthless and cruel than Lucian - he sadistically tortured and presumably killed Michael to obtain his blood whilst Lucian merely held him captive, is physically aggressive towards his fellow Lycans and his lover Alexia if they displease him, and even at one point uses a comrade as a 'living shield' against silver bullets. He also taunts Selene over Michael's apparent death, knowing her feelings for him. Marius was intelligent enough to plan sophisticated attacks and strongly believed that the Lycans were a more formidable enemy when they cooperated with each other. Marius did appear to have a slightly softer side; he was affectionate towards his lover, Alexia, who was actually a Vampire (indicating his hatred of Vampires was not all-consuming) and he told Selene he would not kill Eve (though it is highly possible he was lying to try and gain her trust, which clearly failed). Relationships Alexia Marius' lover Alexia is a Vampire and one of the Death Dealers of the Eastern Coven. She aides Marius in his attempts to capture Selene. Marius appeared to care for Alexia, though he could be rather aggressive towards her at times and was apparently the dominant one in their relationship. There is a possibility Marius was only pretending to love her in order to gain a spy in the Eastern Coven, though this was not confirmed and his feelings for her appeared to be genuine for the most part. However, it is clear that he valued her usefulness to him as much as he loved her for herself. It is unknown how Marius would've reacted to Alexia's death, as he did not learn of it prior to his own death. Powers and Abilities As a Lycan, Marius possesses the standard abilities of his species including superhuman strength and regenerative capabilities. His senses are similarly heightened to that of a canine even while in human form. His age and generation are currently unknown, though he is undoubtedly of a higher generation than the lesser Lycans that appeared in Awakening. Like all Lycans, his abilities are at their peak while in his Werewolf form, affording him strength and ferocity above that of younger vampires. Beyond his Lycan abilities, Marius is a apparently a skilled fighter and marksman as well as a capable leader among Lycans. * Accelerated Healing: Like all benefactors of the Corvinus strain variants, Marius' Lycanthropy affords him an accelerated healing factor allowing his cells to replicate and repair his injuries at preternatural speeds. Wounds from most generic lethal weaponry, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing him any debilitating or lasting discomfort unless they have struck a vital organ. Similar to Lucian, Marius has shown the ability to expel foreign objects (including silver bullets) from his body through the force of his healing factor combined with concentration. Unlike Lucian, he seems to have honed this power to utilize it even during the heat of combat. * Superhuman Durability: Marius' regenerative capabilities combined with his enhanced Lycan physiology afford him a high resistance to the debilitating pain of his injuries. Bullets can cause him to flinch, but will neither traumatize nor overly hinder his physical faculties. The same is true for bladed weapons, which he can remove from his body manually or expel them through his concentrated healing process. Like all Lycans, Marius possess stronger muscle and bone tissue sufficient enough to fall from great heights and land on his feet unharmed as well as offering limited resistance to blunt trauma. His durability increases while in his bestial form. * Superhuman Strength: He seems powerful enough to challenge Selene, an aged vampire-Corvinus strain hybrid, though her speed and strength are superior to his at full exertion (though when given a temporary powerup he is more or less equal to hers). He was able to deal severe blows to Selene in hand-to-hand combat even in his human form and throw her through a castle wall. * Superhuman Speed: Marius' speed is similarly enhanced, through to a noticeably less refined degree as that of a vampire as Lycans generally cannot move as fast while in human form. His reflexes are equally accelerated, allowing him to parry attacks even from Selene. His speed is at its apex while in his Werewolf form; sufficient to cover several yards in mere seconds while running on all-fours and outrace most road vehicles at full physical exertion. However, Selene proved to have a far superior running speed, escaping hand-to-hand combat with Marius so quickly that Marius was unable to observe her departure. Quotes * “We must not rest until we have destroyed their final sanctuary.” * “Selene’s blood is the key. You will be invincible!” Trivia TBD Gallery Blood Wars Marius.jpg|Marius beginning to transform Marius Blood Wars.jpg|Poster of Marius Blood Wars.jpg|Marius Blood Wars Selene Marius.jpg|Marius fighting Selene Marius Lycan form.jpg|Marius in his Lycan form fr:Marius Category:Characters Category:Lycans Category:Blood Wars characters Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Card game characters